A New Spark
by Cassy The Cat
Summary: Children of the Light, Book 2: Everything is fine for Silver and Blaze. After the events in the dark dimension, they are now living the good life, but a new spark in the dark arises. Will things stay the same or will this spark set their relationship up in flames?
1. Chapter 1 Together Atlast

**WARNING: Before you read this story remember this is BOOK 2! You HAVE to read Book 1 to know wtf is going on. If you have read book 1 you just wasted some of your life... Enjoy! (-_-)**

Blaze was standing on the balcony outside her room. It was hard to believe, that a few short months ago she was sitting on a cliff next to nothingness with Silver. Oh Silver just his name brings her happiness, and tonight she would with him all night long.

She was always with Silver between training and lessons. They never really got to just be together. They had moved in with Blaze's family. Blaze walked back inside to her room and shut the sliding door. She moved the curtain shut. She walked over to the shining blue gown that they had made for this occasion.

Blaze quickly put it on and slipped her shoes on. Looking at her self in the mirror. "It's hard to believe this is you Blaze." She said to herself. She had let her hair out of it's usual up-do and let it fall to her sides. Blaze was sitting on her bed when a light tap sounded from the door. Blaze placed her tiara on her head and, walked out the door. Silver was standing across the small hallway.

"My,my don't you look lovely this evening." Silver joked in his fake accent. He loved to joke about how the people talk in the kingdom. "You sound cheerful." Blaze replied putting her arm through his.

"Well, how could I not be. I know my family, everyone I love is here. I do mean everyone." With that last sentence he turned his head towards hers. Blaze smiled and kissed him. This was the most time they had alone for a while now. They began walking to the main room. "Well eighteen, who'd have thought we would make it?" Silver laughed at his comment. Blaze looked at him. "I did."

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The room grew quiet as Blaze's father King Ninan announced. "Thank you for coming tonight. To celebrate the young couple in the other room. My daughter Blaze, and Silver, Prince of Wysteria."

Blaze and Silver walked down the staircase together, and made their way to the stage. After the King finished speaking Silver led Blaze to a spot in the corner of the room.

When they reached the corner Blaze threw her arms over Silver's shoulders and pressed her head to his chest. The only thing more comforting then him speaking to her was his heartbeat. They stood there for a while, close together, swaying back and forth. "Silver?" She asked. "Yes Blaze?"

"What if someone else tries to tear us apart?" Silver looked around. "Well they would have a problem then." "Oh really?" She asked looking up at him. "And why is that." He looked her in the eyes.

"Because it would take more then just one person to break us up." Blaze smiled and held on closer to him. _I would die if I lost you. _She told him in her mind, but he didn't hear her, and she liked it that way.

Silver laid his chin on top of her head, and closed his eyes wishing they could stay there forever. He bagan to sing along with the music in the background.

_'Cause every night I say your life.  
And every night I dream of you  
'Cause every night I still lay awake_

Blaze caught on now and sang the last line with him. "And dream of an absolution." Silver and Blaze didn't need to speak Because that moment right there everything faded into the background. They felt like the only two in the room. They wanted to stay there _forever_.

The next morning Blaze was all giggly she knew that after last night her days of classes and training were over. All she had to do now was see Silver. She quickly put on her favorite pale pink gown that fell to her knees.

She was no longer bothered by the markings on her arms. For that is what made her unique. She put on her usual shoes and left the room. Silver was already half-way down the hall. "Silver." Blaze ran towards him ang hugged him. He picked her up and spun her around, planting a small kiss on her lips. Blaze smiled,and Silver laughed a bit.

They made their way to the breakfast table. Her father had arrived shortly before them. "Good morning, you two." "Good morning Daddy."Blaze said kissing him on the cheek. Blaze had only lived there for a short time, but she already felt she could call him that. He didn't seem to mind.

"Good morning King Ninan." Silver said pulling out a chair for Blaze. Blaze sat down. He pushed in her chair, and sat down next to her. Just then Silver's parents (who had come to live there.)made their way down stairs shortly followed be Queen Rowan. When everybody was seated

After breakfast Silver and Blaze got up and walked out to the garden. Queen Starlet smiled and said." Those two are inseparable."

_Well then I will have to change that._

**Well here is chapter 1 of the next book. Things seem just perfect in this world don't they.  
_Well then I will have to change that.  
_Umm... That was not me^  
Anyway leave a review **


	2. Chapter 2 A New Shadow

That night Blaze lay awake in her bed. She was fully dressed and waiting for midnight. Her and Silver were going to sneak out for a little time to their selves.

The clock read 11:59, when Silver showed up outside her window. Blaze went over and opened it stepping outside. "You and your crazy ideas." She said grabbing Silver's hand. Silver shrugged. "Hey, you said we needed more time together." Blaze laughed as they both flew off.

They were flying for what seemed like hours. They never stopped, just the feeling of the cool air blowing against them and each others body heat was relaxing. They returned much later. Silver set her down on her balcony and stood next to her for a while. Looking over the kingdom boarder. Silver leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered in her ear and went back to his room.

Blaze went to bed shortly after he left. She never would have guessed eleven years ago that she would be here with him in this situation. Living in a grand castle on the boarder of two kingdoms. She knew that when she married, this castle will be hers and Silver's and their parents would move out.

That night she slept peacefully. She woke up, the next morning. Her father was knocking at her door. "Blaze, someone is here to see you." Blaze quickly got dressed and went downstairs. There standing in armor was Sonic and Shadow. They both (yes even Shadow) had a smile on there face.

Blaze ran and hugged Sonic, her previous guardian. Silver came down the stairs shortly after. He to smiled when he saw Shadow, he had taught him all he knows in combat. "What are you guys doing here?" Blaze asked. Sonic's grin grew bigger.

"What I can't come to see you without having a reason?" Shadow elbowed Sonic. "Tell her why we are really here." Blaze looked at them puzzled and Silver put him arm around her.

"We actually came to take Silver's parents back to their castle in Wysteria, but we wanted to see you before we left. I also wanted to tell you that we will be moving in shortly after we return." Blaze reached out and hugged him again. Finally her family was complete. Silver, her birth parents, and now Sonic, Amy, and Shadow.

Just them Tails one of the engineers from the castle walked over to them. "The king and queen are safely loaded and ready for departure." Sonic and Shadow nodded, and walked out.

"Sonic!" Blaze called. He turned his head. "Be careful." Sonic gave her a thumbs up and lowered his shield over his eyes.

Silver led Blaze to the steps of the castle. They stood there waving until the carriage was out of site then they walked back inside.

The next day it was raining. A rare event in the area, but everyone loved it. Blaze used the time to sit in her room painting or something. Silver would work on his combat skills. Around noon Blaze went in there with Silver and watched him. He was working on his swordsmanship. That was the one Blaze found most interesting.

The trainer was a friend of Sonic's he was a bright red echidna name Knuckles who was always giving Silver tips. "Keep you back strait." He said as Blaze entered the room. "Good afternoon Princess." he said turning his head. Silver took one more thrust at the dummy before turning around. "Yes, good afternoon." He said mocking Knuckles strange accent.

The echidna turned his head to Silver. "Hah, do that again, and a dummy wont be the only thing your fighting today." Blaze giggled at the comment. "Knuckles picked up a lighter sword with a dull blade and gently tossed it to her. "Who said a lady can't fight?" He said as she examined the blade.

"You two be careful. I will be right back to check on you." He announced leaving the room. Silver walked over to her. "I can help you with that you know." He said. He walked over lightly grabbing her arm. "Okay, her is a simple move you just push it forward with some strength." He moved her arm a bit. to show her.

"I know how to use a sword silly." She laughed. "You think a knight would raise a child and not teach them anything about fighting?" Silver moved his arm away from hers. "Oh really," He said. "Then you know all the attacks and things." Blaze nodded proudly. "Well, do you know this?" He laughed picking her up bridal style and spinning her around. "Stop it!" She laughed. "Nope, never." He said back to her smiling. She leaned up to him and kissed him.

"Will you put me down now?" She asked smiling. Silver placed her back on her feet. Silver took a blade out of the holder, and went back to the dummy he was training on. Blaze pulled one over and placed it beside him. They spent a hour together in there training.

Little did they know that across the room, Blaze's bag with the Sol emeralds in it was turning black. A dark shadow the shape of Blaze moved across the floor and out of the room.

As this happened Knuckles was passing by carrying the master emerald to a room. A shadow came out of that one to, this one the shape of Silver. The shadows stopped at the end of the end of the hallway. Where their eyes would be were to red lights.


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

That night the shadows stood out in the moonlight. As the moon shone down the shadows swirled into a cloud of light and black fog. When everything faded there were to figures standing there.

"Well Flame, here we are." The Silver-like one said. He did look like Silver, but he had more of a red glow instead of aqua, his eyes matching the glow on his hands. "Now what is the rest of your plan?" Flame looked at him. She looked much like Blaze, but a much darker purple also with red eyes.

"It's simple Relvis. We just break them up. It can't be that hard." She said chuckling a little to herself. "Now this is what I need you to do."

A couple days later, Blaze was in her room with Cream. Cream was the seamstress's daughter, and had befriended Blaze the first day she was there.

"It's simple all you do is talk to him." Cream bit her lip when Blaze said this.

"But what if he dosen't like me?" Blaze looked out her window."I'm sure he does."

Just then Silver knocked on her door. "Good morning ladies." He said with a grin. "Sorry to interrupt,but Cream your mother is looking for you."

"I'll see you later Blaze," Cream said standing up. "Have a nice day Sir Silver." She said smiling a bit. Silver walked into the room. "Will she ever learn it's okay to just call me Silver?" He sat next to Blaze. The sun had reached it's highest point. As the sun shone in through the window it hit his quills, the light reflected off of them as Blaze had to cover her eyes.

He smiled and held her close. "If only I could freeze this moment, and live here forever." She laid her head on his chest. Silver ran his hand through her hair.

Blaze sat up quickly. She moved the curtain and looked out the window. "Blaze?" She looked down at the ground. "I thought I saw something."

She leaned back. Silver stood up and walked to the door. "Come." He opened it, and walked out.

Blaze stood up and followed. Silver walked hall after hall. Blaze followed close behind. Finally he stopped at a staircase. He grabbed Blaze's hand and walked up the staircase.

"Where are we going?" Silver didn't reply he just pressed his finger to his lips, and led on. When they arrived at the top of the staircase there was another grabbed her other hand and held them. "I found this the other day, and I had to show you."

He dropped her hand and grabbed the handle. When the door opened there was nothing but a blast of sunlight and a breeze. Blaze looked around. No words could escape her mouth. Smiling, Silver walked her over to the edge of the roof. Blaze could see everything. When she looked to the left she saw the castle that was being built. She knew that someday that would be hers. Hers and Silver's. For them to do what they want, when they want.

She turned around and saw Silver standing there smiling, she ran over and hugged him. "This is amazing." Silver moved his hand a bit and a basket landed beside her. "You do to much." She said leaning over to pick it up. Blaze laid out a blanket that she found in the basket.

Silver sat down next to her, and kissed her. "Happy Valentines day." Blaze had forgotten what day it was.

After lunch they sat up there for awhile. She was laying on her back watching the sky, Silver wasnext to her on his side watching a while he chuckled to himself. "Blaze rolled over on her stomach.

"What's so funny?" She asked. "Just the way you watch the sky. You seem focused or something." Blaze looked at him. "Well, you never know if you will miss something." Silver shrugged and ran his hand through her hair.

_You never know if you will miss something. _Those words hung in Silver's head as he laid in bed that night.

The next day Blaze was downstairs when Silver came down. She was talking to Cream who had a larger then normal smile on her face.

"So when you two going to have a night together?" Blaze asked.

"I will see him tonight." Silver walked up. "Okay can someone please tell me who this 'he' is." Blaze looked at Cream.

"You know the engineer, Tails?"Blaze asked. Silver nodded.

"It's him." Silver looked at her confused. "You know he is the youngest one ever been here." Blaze asked."He is nineteen and super smart." Cream added.

Silver nodded, really he was clueless, but it was easier to agree then to argue. Cream walked off and Silver put his arm around Blaze, and they walked off.

**Hey guys sorry for a shorter chapter. I have more ideas for the next few. Man as I write this I feel jealous of the relationship they have. Anyy wayyy. The good news is that now I am putting a pause on the mushy-gushy love and next chapter will have something actually good... I will not update without a review though. SOOO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO CLICK THE BUTTON AND REVIEW PEOPLE.**


	4. Chapter 4 Loss

Relvis was hiding around the corner when Silver passed by. "This is my chance" he whispered. He walked over to Silver and simply walked into his body. "Now I have you." he laughed.

A while later Silver was passing Blaze's room. She emerged just as he passed. "Hello Silver." He ignored her and kept walking. Blaze stood there in shock.

"OHHKAYY I guess I will see you later?" Silver just kept walking. Everything inside him wanted to turn around, byt a force pushed him on forward. "No,no,no," A voice in his head laughed. "You will not turn around."

Blaze was sitting down outside on the steps of the castle. She was hoping Sonic and Shadow would return. She sat there with her head in her hands watching the gates. Then they began to creak open. There was Shadow walking like he was hurt badly.

"Blaze! Get the medics Quickly!" She looked behind him he was holding a peice of cloth with someone in it. _Sonic!_ Everything inside her screamed as she ran inside.

"Help, Sonic and Shadow have returned they are wounded badly!"

Everyone from the clinic ran outside. Then they ran back in both Sonic and Shadow on a stretcher. Sonic was unconscious. Silver snapped out of his daze and held Blaze close to him. Her face streamed with tears she put her face up to him. He ran his hand up and down her back.

"Shh. It's okay Blaze" He whispered in her ear trying to calm her.

"He has to be okay." She wept "He has to."

The next few hours were hard to take. Amy showed up right after they sent for her. She immediately ran to Blaze her eyes watery also.

"Have they said anything yet?" Blaze shook her head. "I haven't heard anything science they took him back there."

Amy sat next to Blaze and Silver who had laid his hand on Blaze's. "I wonder what happened." Silver said.

"I saw Sonic before they took him back. It looked like they were attacked by someone or _something_." Blaze admitted. Silver looked off out the still opened door. A storm looked to be brewing outside, when a bolt of lightning hit the ground he knew things were about to turn to the worst.

A few hours later Tikal come from the clinic, and sat next to Amy. "I'm so sorry, we can only do so much. He still has a while if you want to see him." Amy and Blaze both burst into tears.

Amy and Blaze walked into the room passing Shadow who had fallen asleep. He was laying in the bed with his head wrapped. Silver followed behind and stopped to look at him. They knew Sonic had taken most of the damage, but he was in bad shape also.

When Amy entered the room Sonic was laying there. He was covered in bandages. His eyes were closed, but he was still breathing. Amy walked over by his side. She crouched down by him. His eyes opened a little and he opened his mouth. No sound came out, but a quick breath. He moved his hand towards her wincing at the pain.

Silver walked in behind Blaze, and put his arms around her. She did not remove her eyes from the hero, even when Silver said something. She didn't hear. The room was silent, all you could hear was the sound of Sonic's shaky breathing.

Eventually they heard Shadow waking up in the room next door. Blaze stood up and walked in there with Silver by her side. He heard them walk in there and turned his head.

"Well, I figured you were in there." He said. Blaze sat in a chair next to him. "Do you remember what happened?" She asked him. "Oh but to clearly princess." He said looking up at the ceiling.

"We were on our way back here. We were half-way here to. He had heard a noise coming from a bush. When he walked over to check it out, it was like something threw him backwards. I saw this and walked over to investigate myself." Shadow paused and clenched his eyes shut.

"I should have helped him. I shouldn't have let him try to fight him alone. He pushed me out of the way to face it." He opened his eyes again. "Shadow, what did it look like?" Silver asked. Shadow swallowed hard. "It was a black cat. It had powers like it was a shadow." Blaze looked at Silver who had a smirk on his face.

"You think this is funny? The two strongest knights in both of our kingdoms are injured, in fact one of them is on his death bed." Blaze got up and walked back into Sonic's room. Shadow looked at Silver. "Women." He said in a chuckle.

Blaze walked in and sat next to Amy. Tikal had come in to check on him. "He is fading fast." She said. Sonic turned his head to Blaze. "St-ay st-rong." He said to her. Amy started to cry again so did Blaze. With one last ounce of strength he managed to say."I love you both." Then the hedgehog fell unconscious. Then Silver stood on the other side of the room as the hero drew his last breath.

The next few days were dark and gloomy. Yet everyday the sun shone. Blaze sat in her room most of the days, Cream slipping in and out every now and then to check on her.

They had a proper burial for Sonic. Shadow was out there in a wheel chair. Blaze was standing there next to him and Silver was holding her hand. Amy was standing next to Blaze's parents. Queen Rowan was standing next to her trying to comfort her.

"We shall never forget our hero." King Ninan began. "He was a dear friend and an excellent knight. Sonic will always be in out hearts." The king placed Sonic's sword in Amy's hands and she held it tight.

Little did anyone know that this was only the beginning.

**See told you it would be better. errr By better I mean umm as in less mushy... Leave a review please._  
_I promise the next chapter will be better and a lot nicer to our heroes... **

**Ok I don't promise but Yah again  
LEAVE A FRICKEN REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Plan in Action

The next few days were slow. Amy stayed in the castle down the hall from Blaze's room. Shadow was now able to get around the place, with someone by his side to help him at least. Blaze sat in her room even more now. Her painting count decreased and when she did paint she used dark colors. Everyone worried about her. They would come to her room constantly, all she wanted was to be alone.

Silver decided he would try to break her silence. He woke up early one morning and went outside. He was going to take the fun route to her room. Backing up and getting a running start he jumped up to her window.

Blaze was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Silver tapped on her window. She stared at it for a moment then got out of bed. She walked over to the curtain and opened it. Silver looked at her and put his hand on the window. She opened it and hugged him.

"I don't know what to do Silver." She said."I don't want to be this way, but I don't know what else to do." Silver held her close to him. He had no idea what to do he never lost anyone before, he had never had anyone to lose. Blaze was lucky enough to be able to came back to him. Then he had an idea.

"Tomorrow be up early, I want to take you somewhere." Blaze looked up at him and smiled for the first time in days.

"That's my girl." Silver smiled back kissing her.

The next morning Blaze woke up early like Silver said. She put on a long-sleeve cobalt-blue dress and her black knee-high books leaving her hair down. While she was brushing her hair Silver tapped on her window. He had a bag on his back and a smile on his face.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

Silver smiled and grabbed her hand saying nothing. They both began to float up in the air. They flew over the towns and then the forest landing out by Blaze's old house. Blaze stood in front of the small cottage. Silver put his hand on her shoulder. Blaze covered her mouth with her hands and a small sound escaped from her mouth.

Silver walked the other direction. Blaze followed him. "Where are you going?" She asked. Then he stopped and smiled. He moved some vines out of the way that had grown. Blaze walked ahead she knew where they were.

She looked around. It was the clear area of the woods were they had met. Silver walked up behind her and grabbed her hand.

"Seems so long ago dosen't it?" She asked him. Nothing had changed the rock still looked the same the cliff was a little worn down and the grass was even the same length.

"It does." He walked over to a small patch of grass that was shorter.

"Remember this?" He asked her pointing at it. Blaze laughed. "Yah, you looked terrified."

"You caught me off guard." Blaze laughed harder. Silver smiled at her.

"I thought you would like to be here. You look better when you smile." She ran over and hugged him again. "It feels good to smile again."

Silver started to walk again. "I need to get some things for Shadow while we are here." Blaze followed him. Silver stopped at a small two-story house. He opened the door and started putting things in the bag he had.

Blaze walked over to the mantle. There were few pictures up there. One of Shadow in his armor, one of Shadow holding Silver on his shoulders, Silver when he was about nine holding a sword. Her favorite was a picture of Silver as a baby, or close to it, he was sitting with a pile of blocks and one of them was floating above his laughed looking at the picture knowing what more then likely happened next.

Silver went upstairs, Blaze followed close behind. There were three doors. One of them Silver went into. The open bathroom door, and a door that was plain wood and had a silver door handle. She reached for the handle turning it the door opened.

She took a step inside the room and looked around. The walls were bare and the bed was stripped clean. All that was in the room was a box on a small desk with a chair next to it. Blaze walked over to the desk and opened the box. Inside there were papers with writing on them.

Just then Silver walked in. "I got all he said to are you ready to-" He stopped and looked at her. Blaze was standing in the room holding a paper.

"I never will feel the same, she has me trapped in her ring of flame?" She asked giggling a little. Silver blushed. She continued reading. " Will I never run away, It is with her I will stay. For my world if falls apart, I will stay here with the cat who has my heart."

Blaze turned to him. "When did you write these?" She asked. Silver set the bag down. "It was all I could do the day I first saw you." Blaze walked over to him. "Yet, you left the box here. Why?"

"I didn't want anyone to find them. By the looks of it though Shadow did." Silver picked up the bag and grabbed Blaze bridal style. "Let's head home before we get in trouble."

Blaze laughed. "What are we seven?"

They were half-way home when a thought popped in Blaze's head. "Did you only take this trip to get that stuff for Shadow?" Silver was focused on the air.

"Not really I told him I was going to take you, he asked me to get the stuff."

"Okay well that makes sense." Silver looked at her. "Does it bother you?" He asked. "No I just wanted to know." Silver shrugged. "Well I figured it wouldn't matter."

"Why are you making a big deal about this? It was a simple question." Silver looked at her. "I am not making a big deal."

"Yes you are." Silver tried to stop talking but a force made him say these things. "Well then why talk to me." Blaze was shocked. She stayed quiet the rest of the way home. When Silver set her down on her balcony. He mumbled something. "Seeya fire-starter." Blaze turned around and looked at him.

"I have no clue what I did to you. Why are you acting like this?" Silver shrugged and flew off. Blaze watched him leave then walked into her room.

A hour later Blaze left her room and walked down the hall. Silver called her name, but she kept walking. "Hey Blaze wait up." When he caught up to her she looked at him and crossed her arms.

"What's going on Blaze? I called your name like three times." Blaze looked at him. "Really, all that happened this morning, and your going to pull the 'I don't know what's going on act'?" Silver was confused.

"No what did happen?" Blaze glared at him. "Silver I am not playing this game. You know what happened."

"Well I don't please tell me."  
"Silver just stop. We both know what happened on the way back this morning. I am not going to talk about it now." She tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" Blaze struggled to get free. "Not until you tell me what's wrong." Blaze looked at him. "You shouldn't play with the 'fire-starter'." She said to him. "Who called you that?" She looked at him. "You did Silver. You know what I am done with this conversation let me go." She broke free of his grip, and he grabbed her again.

"Don't you get it Silver? I'm done. We are done." She walked away. Silver took a step forward. "What do you mean?"

Blaze turned around and looked at him. "I mean, Silver the hedgehog, We are done. It's over. Now you can live free in you psyshic 'everything is okay' universe." Blaze walked off.

Silver started to follow, but he stopped. A power greater then his held him in his place. A voice in his head was laughing. _"At last my work here is done"._

As Silver stood there, he watched Blaze walk out of his life. Then He felt himself get a little lighter as Relvis left his body for 'his' mission was complete. Now on to Phase 2.

**Chapter 5 was longer then usual. How do you like it? Any questions? Complements? Complaints? Anything? I am dying for a review please leave one!**


	6. Chapter 6 Dual Personality?

"Did you think about what you said?" Tails asked when Silver walked in later. Silver nodded. "I don't remember anything. I remember going to my old house then leaving. Then it's like the whole flight home was a blur." Tails wiped his face with a cloth.

_"_Well then something is up. Could it be a dual personality?" He asked. "Silver looked at him. "A dual wha-?" Tails grabbed a book off the shelf.

"A dual personality. Like another person living inside of you that comes out eventually. They can be violent, suicidal, mainly the complete opposite of the person it is in." He opens the book. "It says here that it comes out when one emotion is increased." Silver looked at the book. "So what you mean to tell me is. I have another more violent me inside of me?"

"Well not exactly I could be wrong." Silver shrugged. Tails put the book back up on the shelf. "Or.." Silver glanced at him."Or what?" Tails picked up his wrench and turned to the table. "You could have been possessed." They both laughed at that statement.

"Right, and I'm being targeted by a mass super-villain." Silver joked. Tails looked at him. "That could be possible." A moment of awkward silence set in for a minute. "Well I better leave. See-ya Tails." Tails waved goodbye not looking up from the thing he was working on.

Silver walked down the hall staring at the ground. What did I say? He kept asking himself. He looked up and saw Blaze and Cream walking towards him.

Blaze had the same look on her face he felt he did, But on hers were tears. Cream had her hand son Blaze's back. Blaze was holding her arm. Then he realized where they were going. Blaze was hurt, badly. They turned into the room and Silver stood outside the door listening. "

"What happened?" He heard Tikal's voice ask. "I was attacked." Blaze replied. "Oh that looks bad, did you see anything?" Blaze must have nodded. "I-it looked like Silver." Silver jumped back. I attacked Blaze? How? I was no where near her all morning.

"Why would he hurt you darling? I thought he loves you." Blaze started to cry. "I thought he did to, but we had a fight yesterday,and I yelled at him. I-." Blaze began to cry harder. "I don't know Tikal."

Tikal must have bandaged it up. "What happened?" Silver got closer to the door. He wanted to know also.

"I was walking down to apologize to him. He walked out and pushed me against the wall. He had a knife in one hand the other on my shoulders. He looked me in the eyes and said "Don;t break my heart' He didn't look upset he looked like he was enjoying himself. Then he took the knife and slashed at my arm."

Silver stepped back Did I really? He stepped back from the door. No-no it can't be _true. I didn't do it. Or did I?_ Silver wanted answers. So he took off running down the hall.

Blaze sat in the room with Tikal and Cream at her sides. "I don't believe Silver would do that." Shadow said rolling in the room. "What?" Blaze asked.

Shadow went closer to her. "Silver has never been violent. Even when I yelled at him. He never got violent." Blaze looked at him. "Then who did this?" Shadow shrugged. "Dual personality?" Cream sat up.

"I read about those. They are like another person living inside of you. But this one is the complete opposite of you." Cream said. Blaze looked at her. "Oh, he also said something about 'A new flame is rising.' What could that be." Shadow looked like he was deep in thought.

"Shadow?" He looked down and spoke. "A new flame huh?" That is exactly what out attacker said when Sonic and I were attacked, but it was a black cat." They all looked at each other.

"Anyone else think this is all connected?" Tikal asked. They all nodded. Blaze looked at her arm. "Hey," She said rolling up her sleeve. "Ummm, I have a lack of flame markings on my arms here." Everyone looked at her arm. "So, you always said it was a curse." Cream said.

"Yah, but it's the source of my power." She held up her hand, and tried to start a flame. All she got was a small ounce of flame that went out in under a minute. "This can't be good." she said running to her room Cream and Tikal close behind.

She opened her door and grabbed her bag with the Sol emeralds in it. "They are fading." She said holding the green one out which looked more of a lime green then deep green now. Blaze held it close to her. "This is bad." she said. Tikal looked at the emerald, and left the room.

Tikal returned shortly with Knuckles close behind her. "What's going on?" He asked. In reply Blaze simply held out the emerald. He grabbed it and looked at it.

"It is certainly faded. The chaos emeralds are doing the same." He said. "I have been watching them closely they seam to lose some color everyday."

"Can we do anything to stop it?" Knuckles shrugged. "I will go study the history and see if we can." He left the room. "I shall help him." Tikal said following him.

Cream left the room also leaving Blaze with many questions, but the biggest one sat in her head.  
_Was that the real Silver?_

__**Suspense! **

**Relvis: Will we finish our plan?  
Flame: I don't know that is why we are here anyway.  
Me: Wtf are you 2 doing here?  
Flame: You control everything. Tell us who wins!  
ME: My lips are sealed.  
Flame: You foolish human question me. The dark Flame future ruler of-  
Me: *covers Flame's mouth* Don't you have a puppy to choke or something?  
Relvis: *laughs and drags flame out*  
Flame: This isn't the last you will hear of *gets dragged out*  
Me: *laughing* okay that was weird. Anyway don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Possession

Silver kept running until he got to Tails' workshop. Relvis saw him running and jumped back inside him, just in case.

"Tails!" Tails looked up. "Weren't you just here ten minutes ago?"

"This is not time for jokes." Silver said catching his breath. "Someone attacked Blaze." Tails looked at him. "Who was it."

"Me." Tails was now confused. "But how you were in here all morning."

"That's the weird part. She said she was in the and I pushed her against the wall and sliced her arm." Tails turned to his books, that was his answer to everything. He grabbed one, and flipped through it quickly. "When you left I found another probable explanation." He laid the book down.

"I was reading about you twos 'Mephiles' situation to see if that had anything to so with it. Maybe you were influenced or something." Silver looked at the book. "But he was banished to the light how could he be back."

"But then I kept reading it said that his ultimate goal was to awaken the negative energy in the sol and chaos emeralds. Then after talking to Knuckles he said the emeralds looked weak. So I think that what is going on here is the negative energy woke itself and is now trying once again to split you and Miss Blaze up." Tails said handing him the book

Silver grabbed the book and looked at it. "If the energy should awake one soul user of each gem set shall have a negative copy released into the world. This negative copy will do as it must to destroy all that is good in the user's life." Silver set the book on the table.

"So it is after all that is good in my life. It took over my body and talked to Blaze like that, then left me with an empty memory." Tails returned with another book. "Or it could still be inside you waiting for an opportunity to ruin your life more." Silver opened the second book."The user must realize what is happening before permanent damage is done?"

"Wait black cat. That's Blaze's negative energy that attacked Sonic and Shadow. Blaze being attacked in the hall that was mine. I was possessed by my own negative energy. Who knows what will happen next."

Tails was flipping through the book. "It says. That if anyone is possessed by the energy they will remember nothing of being possessed by it and think nothing happened." Tails turned to Silver.

"So the energy is inside of you and it will remain there until you can undo any damage done. You can't undo the permanent damage, but you can make things right."

Silver looked at his hands. "Tails do you notice something odd?" He asked. Tails looked at them."You said once that you had those gloves to enhance you power's performance? Well they do look more of a purple now then an aqua. Almost like the energy is turning you power to." Silver ran over to a small mirror and looked at himself.

"My eyes are turning to. The energy is changing me inside and out." Silver looked at Tails who shrugged. "Or maybe your just so stressed over this thing with Blaze that you lost a night of sleep and your tired." Silver turned back to the mirror. That would explain it, but he slept great last night. He didn't want to wake up, for he didn't want to leave the dream. Him and Blaze were happy again they were together, and laughing like things used to be.

"Silver? Are you okay?" Tails asked. Silver felt anger rush through him. He wanted things like they used to be he wanted Blaze back he wanted his life back. Before Blaze hated him, before anything happened, before the monster inside him existed.

He turned to Tails who back up from him. His eyes were glowing red now. "Who am I turning into?" He asked looking at his hands who matched the red eye color. Then a menacing laugh escaped his mouth.

"I am Relvis and you will not escape my grip, Silver the hedgehog. Get ready for the ride of your life." Tails ran out of the room terrified.

Blaze was walking by with Cream at her side. Tails ran into them. "You need to run Miss Blaze, Silver he-he's not himself anymore. He' being controlled by something or someone."

Cream grabbed Blaze's arm. "This way." She led Blaze the other way with Tails close behind them. "Where are we going?" She asked as they ran. "We are going to my mother's sewing room. We will be safe there for a while at least."

They ran down a set of stairs and turned to a door under the stairs. They entered a well lit hallway. There were several doors. One was the kitchen, one the dining hall. They went in the one at the end of the hall. Cream's mother was not there, just a wall of fabrics, some dress stands, and a board filled with dress designs.

Cream sat Blaze down in a chair in the corner of the room. "Unless this thing knows where the room is we should be safe." Cream said. "It's not a thing." Tails said from behind her.

"It is pure negative emerald energy. It is what Blaze got into a fight with yesterday. Then there is another one like her. That is what attacked Sonic and Shadow, and now it has possessed Silver." Blaze stood up.

"I can't let this happen." She said. "I will not just sit back while the love of my life is being killed from the inside out. " Blaze grabbed the door handle. "And don't you two try to stop me." She said leaving the room.

**Dun dun dunnnnnn. Leave a review...**


	8. Chapter 8 How?

Blaze left the room and was walking down the hall when her mother stopped her.

"Blaze darling, what's the rush?" Blaze looked around. "Mother, I believe Silver has gone mad." Queen Rowan laughed at her. "Just because you two had a disagreement?"

"No, he has gone all psycho on us, not his normal kind either. It's like something turned him against us." The queen laid her hand on Blaze's shoulder.

"You should talk to him. are two kinds of people in the world. The good and the bad. Not all people are good, but no matter how bad a person seams, they have good in them deep down." Blaze hugged her mother. "Blaze go find him, talk to him. Correct the things that went wrong." Blaze ran off to find Silver.

Silver was walking down the hall. "I'm a walking monster waiting to come out." He said looking at his hands which had returned to normal. "I can hurt anyone who comes near me." _That's right Silver._ "And I have you constantly talking to me." He said to Relvis who was talking to him in his mind.

"Silver!" Blaze called him. _Don't turn around Silver, you will only make it worse._ Silver looked at the floor and put his hands to his head. "Go away." He said to Relvis, But Blaze thought he was talking to her. Blaze stopped in her tracks. "Silver?" "Don't you understand nobody wants you?" He said falling on his knees covering his ears.

"Well, fine if that's how you fell maybe you should go back to Wysteia, and out of my life!" Blaze ran off. _That's a good Silver. When Flame returns things should be better... For me anyway._

Blaze ran in her room and slammed the door. Immediately falling to the ground and started to cry. "I was blind, I didn't see his flaws. Only what made him perfect." She fell to the floor and laid her head in her bent knees. Cream knocked at the door. "Go away, I don't need anyone." Blaze said

. Cream tried to open the door. "Blaze this is serious. Are you hurt?" Blaze sat in the floor looking around her room. Suddenly a shadow appeared. "Mephiles? I thought you were banished." The shadow turned into a black cat with red eyes.

"Oh he is, but I'm not." The cat said. "I am Flame, and dear I'm afraid you are getting in my way of taking over a certain kingdom. I have to fix that." Cream pressed on of her long ears to the door. "Blaze, who is in there?" Cream asked trying at the handle. Flame looked up. "Gah, I can't have them ruining my plan." She pointed at Blaze. "I'll be back for you." And disappeared.

Blaze unlocked the door and pulled Cream in the room. "I know what's going on, it's negative energy. I t is out to get me and Silver." Cream looked back as Tails walked in. "That's what is has to be." He said. "Nothing else would be trying to break you two up. I talked to shadow he said Silver never been like this." Blaze nodded. "He told us that to. Now how do we defeat it?"

Tails took out a stack of books. "Let's look." The three of them looked through. "I found it." Blaze said. "To defeat the negative energy inside you, you must realize what is inside of you and kill it inside." Blaze looked up. "He has to kill himself?"

Tails looked at he book. "No he has to kill the energy. We have to find a way to bring it out so he can destroy it."

"Then what about Flame?" Cream and Tails looked at Blaze. "Flame?" they said in unison. "My negative energy. It hasn't taken over me but it is still out there trying to kill me." Tails shook his head. "It dosen't want to kill you, it just wants you to be miserable."

Cream elbowed Tails. "What I'm telling the truth." She grabbed his hand. "Though honesty is great, we should not worry the princess." Blaze turned and looked out the window.

Tails left the room to go find Silver. Cream walked over to Blaze's side. "I'm sure everything will blow over soon." Blaze didn't turn her head. "I hope your right."

Tails walked down to his workshop. Flame came up behind him and pinned him to the wall. "Listen here you little rat. You mess up my plan I will mess up that pretty girlfriend of yours." Tails grabbed the cat's hand and threw her on the ground. "And by the way, I'm a fox not a rat."

**Another short chapter. Sorry I promise for more in the next one. Leave a review PLEASE I NEED A FREAKING REVIEW!**

**Blaze: Hello?  
Me: No not again. Leave a review I will handle this alone.**


	9. Chapter 9 Danger!

Silver sat in his room. He did not want to leave in fear that he would hurt his friends. Silver just sat in his room staring out the window. He sat there Relvis talking to him.

_ Go outside Silver. You know you want to see your family, your friends or even Blaze._ "Just stop, leave me alone." He said. "I am not going anywhere I am nothing but half of a monster. Why don't you leave any way?" _I don't want to leave. It's cozy in here._ Silver growled a bit and slammed his head into his pillow. "I just want my life back." _You are not going to get it._

So Silver sat there never moving from that spot. Tails knocked on the door. "Silver, I know how to help you." Silver didn't reply. "Silver I know your in there." Silver stood up. "You don't want to see me. I'm a monster I have nothing to do with my life." Tails shook his head. "Silver I can help you."

"No one can hear me, it's inside of me taking me over." Silver said. "No one can help me." Tails banged his fist on the door.

"Silver get a hold of yourself, you cannot take this sitting down. What happened to the Silver Blaze fell in love with? You know even after all of this she wants you back."

Silver sat back on his bed. He knew this, but the darkness that grew each day inside him kept him from wanting to see her. He looked at the mirror. He had broke it the other day. His eyes were glowing red. If Relvis was so powerful then why does he need him. He looked at his hands, the small bit or light that was left was glowing red. With the energy of the emeralds draining he was becoming powerless.

"Wait a minute." He sat up. "I know why you are in there. The longer you stay the more powerless I become." _I knew you were smart, Silver. _Silver looked at himself. With the beast inside of him he grew not only apart from the world, but from his powers.

Silver walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. Opening it for Tails. Tails looked at him, he had less color to his skin, and his quills drooped slightly. His eyes were still red and his hands had the blood red bit his lip and looked at Tails. "What do I need to do?"

Blaze was sitting in her room. Cream had stepped out to help her mother and promised to return soon. Blaze looked out the window,and looked at the garden Silver was standing over the pond. She watched him not wanting to go down and disturb him. She saw him splash water on his face and he said something. She couldn't read his lips. Then he stood up and looked right at her, his blood red eyes almost looked right through her.

Blaze shut the curtain and walked backwards. She was scared. What if he came and attacked her? What if he wasn't happy yet? With all the questions in her head she screamed when someone knocked on her door.

"Blaze?" It was only Cream who walked in with a tray. "I'm sorry Cream, I just got a little jumpy that's all." Cream sat the tray down and walked over to the window. She didn't see Silver or anyone at that matter.

Cream sat down next to Blaze. "I made cookies. If that will help any." Blaze picked one up and took a bite. "You make these better then the cooks here do." She laughed. Cream laughed to.

"I might just join the kitchen instead of sewing. I dislike it so much. When I cook I feel free, sewing you just sit there following a pattern." Blaze laughed. She knew it was true. She had done both and loved cooking the most. Blaze glanced back out the window. Everything seamed calm.

A knock was on the door as Cream heard her mother's voice. "I must leave, don't go insane." She laughed as she left. Blaze laughed a bit also.

Blaze sat there. The room suddenly went a little darker."Hello?" She asked looking around. Then she heard the laugh from earlier. "Flame! Show yourself!" Flame came in, in a black cloud of darkness.

"Would, you expect anyone else? With your friend Silver being help down by my friend Relvis. I have to deal with you." She said laughing. Blaze tried to start a flame, but it went out instantly. Flame let out a burst of laughter. "You know as long as I'm alive your flame has no power." Flame laughed harder.

She moved towards Blaze. Blaze let out a scream. Flame pointed her hand towards Blaze and it started to glow a deep dark red color. A circle appeared as is shot towards Blaze. Blaze tried to defend herself as it came closer and closer. "Goodnight Blaze!" Flame yelled as the orbs hit Blaze knocking her out and locking her inside.

**Once again a short chapter. Blaze really is in a pickle huh? Will Silver be able to snap out of it and save her? Will Flame and Relvis succeed? Will anything be normal in the kingdoms again? And why am I asking you these questions when I already know the answers? Find out these answers and more in the next chapter.**

**Leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Battle

Silver was walking down the hallway. Tails followed close behind rambling off about some kind of new energy source he came up with.

"We hook it up to the river down the hill and attach it to a generator ." Silver listened sometimes nodding every now and then. He really didn't want to think. He knew that if he thought the thing inside him grew stronger. Relvis had been quiet lately, but he was still there. Silver could tell because every time he looked at someone they ran. His eyes were still red and he still looked exhausted.

Tails had told him how to get rid of Relvis, he has to find a way to get him out,but how. They kept walking, inside Relvis started yapping on about something. _Soon I will have no purpose and you will be power less and me and Flame can take over._

Silver walked on outside. He sat on the top step and watched the ground. Without his power he felt tired also. He didn't want to go to sleep every time he dreamed of Blaze. He knew if he did go to sleep he wouldn't want to wake up. He hated being like this, but he couldn't do anything. All he could do was sit there while a dark shadow dwelled inside of him.

Then he heard Queen Rowan calling his name. "Silver? Where are you?" He didn't move. She would probably run also. He heard the door open. "Silver? Have you seen Blaze? I havn't seen her for a few hours now. She isn't in her room." Silver sat up strait. _Our plan will now be put into action Silver, Welcome to phase 4._

"No I haven't seen her." He said not turning around. She went back inside. Silver looked around and went back inside. "Silver!" This time it was Cream and Tails. "Blaze is missing." Silver went to Blaze's room. _She is not missing Silver look harder._ Relvis was laughing at Silver.

Silver opened the door. Then he looked in the corner of the room. He saw two silhouettes both of them cats. "Flame the game is over set her free." Flame emerged from the shadow.

"Oh, but Silver this is just the beginning." She said to him smiling. Relvis them emerged from him. Silver finally got a good look at the him. He looked just like he had looked the past few days. Silver looked down at his hands. They had no red glow to them, in fact they had none at all.

Silver took a step towards Flame who threw him out the room. Regaining his footing he ran towards the stairs Flame caught up with him and threw him down the stairs.

Relvis was waiting at the bottom. He picked up Silver and had him by the throat "Your such a trublesome hedgehog. I should have killed you when I had the chance." He dropped Silver who started to cough violently.

"But, killing you would be a form of suicide." he said. Silver stood up, and wiped some blood off his face. "You can do what you want to me. Just let Blaze go." He said. Flame walked down the stairs. "Oh, my intentions exactly." She said. Blaze was floating behind her, eyes closed, trapped in a bubble of blood red.

Silver reached for her. "Let her go!" He said looking at Flame. "Give me what I want, and I will give you your sweetheart."

"What do you want?" He asked. "I want your kingdom." Silver looked at Blaze. She wouldn't want him to do that. She would do what's right no matter what the consequences. He didn't want to decide. They would ruin the place. What good is it to be in love if the place your in is a disaster.

"No." He said. "Excuse me?" Silver spoke louder this time. "No! I won't do it." Flame looked shocked. "Well then, I guess Little miss fire-starter will stay in here." Silver clenched his fist. "Don't call her that!" He yelled.

"Silver!" It was Knuckles and Shadow. Knuckles took out a sword and tossed it to him. Shadow nodded as Silver caught the blade looking at it. Relvis and Flame had ignored him and began talking.

"Hey Relvis! You think you can take my power and my life and still get away with it?" Silver raised the blade. "Well think again." Silver said running towards Relvis. Relvis pulled out a blade also and ran towards Silver.

Silver and Relvis clashed swords. The match was evenly fought. Then Silver got an advantage and knocked Relvis off his feet, and had him pinned to the ground. Silver raised his sword to make the final blow. Relvis looked up at him with a small bit of fear in his eyes.

"Why do you love her so much?" He asked Silver. Silver glanced at Blaze, and smile. "There is no way to explain it. I just know I would not be able to live without her." Silver turned back to Relvis slamming his sword down into Revlis's chest.

Relvis vanished, but by the look on Flame's face he could tell that was the end of him. Silver walked over to Flame and raised his sword to her face.

"I don't want to hurt a girl, but in your case I will make an exception." He said looking at his hand he saw his power return a smile broke across his face. Flame raised her hand to attack, but she had no time before he sliced her head off and her body ad head both vanished.

Blaze fell from the bubble and Silver ran to catch her. Silver caught Blaze and held her in his arms. She had her arms around his neck and head on his shoulder.

They sat there together Silver holding Blaze in his lap."I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. She held him closer he knew she forgave him, and another supporter to his theory was when she kissed him. "I love you Silver." She said to him. Silver held her closer.

"I love you to"

** Love is a simple thing isn't it? Leave a review. **


	11. Chapter 11 The Question

**2 Days Later**

Blaze sat outside in the garden next to Silver. He was laying on the grass next to her. Her marks on her arms had come back and her power was slowly but surely restoring. Silver was laying in the grass staring at the clouds. Blaze leaned back and laid her head on his chest. He took a deep breath and let our a sigh.

"I never thought things would get mixed up like that." Blaze nodded slightly. "I wish things were simpler in our lives, but it never will." Silver stood up, and Blaze did to. "I have an idea to make it better."

Cream and Tails were watching through the window, they knew what was about to happen. They looked at each other and smiled. Tails put his arm around Cream, he had an idea of doing the same pretty soon. She leaned up and kissed him. Laughing slightly they turned their heads back to Silver and Blaze.

Silver took Blaze's hands. "Blaze we have been through think and thin together. We have been friends for over eleven years. When I was younger I never thought I would fall in love, but some how I did."

Blaze's parents were in the window beside Cream and Tails. Even Shadow had rolled in to watch. They all sat there watching and waiting.

**(I know I know, get on with it already)**

Silver dropped down on one knee and looked at Blaze in the eye. "Blaze, will you marry me?"

**End of Book 2**

**Short and sappy final chapter. I will not start Book 3 with out at least 1 freaking review. So hit that button people. I wanna hear your thoughts. **


	12. Note From The Author

** A/N:**

**Hey guys, I hope you liked book 2. ****But I am serious about leaving a review. If no one leaves them, then no one will be able to read Book 3. Trust me you do not want to miss Book 3. It has everything you want, romance, action, and suspense. All you have to do to read it, is hit that button down there.**

**I want a real review, tell me what you think.**

** Did you like it?  
Did you hate it?  
Do you want more? **

**Why am I asking you this?  
I don't know!**

** So leave a review, and be ready for my best fan-fic yet.**

** -DAB**


End file.
